


Towa City's abandoned sewers

by ApologeticCat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Gen, My First Fanfic, Post-Canon, Work In Progress, other charecter tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApologeticCat/pseuds/ApologeticCat
Summary: Toko Fukawa and Komaru Naegi explore an abandoned sewer system hidden in Towa City, but they find something they didnt expect in there.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cool, quiet summer evening in the wreckage of Towa City and the end of a long day at work for our heroines, Toko Fukawa and Komaru Naegi. As they walked casually under the rusting shop shades, Komaru noted that very few still Monokuma roamed these streets. The city was finally becoming safe again, so much so in fact that she kept her gun in a holder by her side as she helped her friend Toko.   
It was in that very position that day, and she was casually taking a swig of her water bottle on top of some old grate, until she felt something that very quickly made her drop her water.  
A Monokuma paw grabbing her foot, reaching out from inside the gratings. This shock made her scream as she clumsily took out the gun from the holder. “Shit, Shit, Toko! Help me over here!” She called, struggling to get her foot out of the robotic bears, smooth, firm grasp. “What” Her snappish partner replied, running towards her “It’s just a Monokuma, I know you think I’m an old hag, but that’s no reason to treat me like your mother.” Komaru finally managed to release her foot.  
“Toko! A Monokuma grabbed my foot, it was hiding in the grates.” This puzzled Toko, neither the girls had ever seen a Monokuma do THAT before. But the sky was darkening, and after talking it over, the two girls decided to head back to the survivor’s base anyways as without light the place could get scarily dark. Although despite there uniforms the girls would be out of school by now, they still knew that monsters where a very real threat.  
As the two girls made there way back into the camp, they reported to the new committee’s member as usual. “Hey, did you two girls see anything strange today?” She asked in her usual casual tone. Toko and Komaru recounted the uneventful day, but when they got to the part about the Monokuma hiding in the grates, her expression twisted into one of realisation.  
“That explains a lot” She told the girls and then trotted off to explain something to one of the committee members in a uncharacteristic hurry. “Wonder what’s her deal Komaru, maybe you smell bad or something” Komaru joked back at her, but they were cut of when a male committee member walked up to them “Can you two girls come over here for a second? The committee needs to talk to you about something” The man asked politely.  
“W-what are you trying to do?! I-l’ll have you know my heart belongs only to Master Byakuya!” She replied rudely. Komaru followed him, and then then she did the same.  
The man took them into the committee room, and they all took seats. Komaru felt like a little girl called by her parent to have a “talk” BUT her parents were missing AND the consequences were bigger AND people could be hurt AND, there was more murderous robotic black and white teddy bears than she remembers from her childhood. She was nervous.  
The committee member broke the silence by getting up from his chair, this is what he had to say:  
“I’ve seen more and more evidence recently, from the little girl carrying the grate, the old man last see standing near the blocked off entrance to the abandoned sewages that suddenly went missing with only pink stains on the grates as evidence that he even existed, the disappearing grates and what happened with these girls today. Ts all pointed to something. He got out an old map. “The marked areas are where grates have gone missing or been overwise damaged recently. All this points to one thing.  
The monokuma’s have been hiding in a different section of the sewage system” The man took a breath out and sat down. The room settled into silence again as the group thought over the implications of what he had just said.  
“Shall we send the girls in again? Worked last time.” Suggested one member, a young man with a surprisingly calm attitude to the apocalypse. “I’m not going into your suicide mission” Snapped Toko back at the man.  
“Didn’t Ma-Byakuya endorse this mission? Heavily in fact, and Komaru, we are the ones housing you” The impudent man suggested. The scene dissolved into discussion again, the group agreeing and mostly disagreeing on what to supply them with, but in conclusion one point was made:  
The two girls would set of at daybreak tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Toko and Komaru were awoke from their bed by a knocking on the door. It was the committee member with the map yesterday, coming to show them how to enter the abandoned area of the sewers. Shifting up from their bed, the girls collected their supplies and headed off.  
After the girls had followed the man quite some distance outside, he stopped at this unremarkable looking drain, the only oddity being the pink streaks on the grating. “W think this is the abandoned sewers they were coming from, and we know this is where the old man disappeared” He explained as he heaved off the manhole cover with his toolset. “So, this is where you guys need to go”  
Toko peered down the hole. It was pitch black in there, no sign of the faint lamps that had illuminated the author’s previous sewer experiences but there was a sign of a smell. She wasn’t exactly sensitive to bd smells. (quite the opposite in fact, this was the very girl whose childhood friend was a stink bug), but even she was hesitant to go down there.  
“It’s awfully dark down there, who knows what creepy thing could be hiding in there, o-or what creepy person” Said Toko, nervously biting her already short nails. “Just thinking about it makes my skin crawl” The man accompanying them seemed to have a moment of realisation, and then brought out to old looking helmets with lights on the top “Oh! I remember now, he said you’ll probably need these, but I hope you two aren’t claustrophobic.”  
Toko peered down in the hole again. While she would do anything for her master, the helmets better work, as she’s not braving a hole that dark without light. The girls braced themselves and started climbing down the ladder, Toko first.  
Whilst this ladder was a lot sorter than the ladders the girls where used to, it did have the disadvantage of surprising Toko at the bottom with something nasty. “EEEEEE” She yelped, terrified, of what she’d put her foot on in the dark.  
It was the old man that had disappeared on the grates before, or as I should say, what was LEFT of that unfortunate old man. That was what must’ve caused the smell, thought Toko. Well, at least it was a reminder that meant they were on the right track, if a very macabre one.  
“What did you see, Toko?” asked Komaru as she carefully made her way down the ladder. “Just some old dead guy, nothing to worry about.” She said nonchalantly. “Oh, just that?” Replied Komaru, slightly unnerved at how used she was to this.  
After making there way down fully, the girls examined their surroundings The headlights caused odd shadows to be flung against the damp mossy walls, creating shapes and monsters like one of the warriors of hope’s particularly unnerving puppet show. Every surface was slightly wet, and moss and dirt stuck to your palms if you touched the walls, and it was almost completely silent except for the sounds of dripping.  
Almost.  
Toko didn’t know if she was going crazy, but she swore she could hear vague sounds of muttering in the background, or maybe machines, or maybe shouting. She dug her heavily bitten nails further into her palm on one hand, and more tightly onto her stun gun on the other.  
As the girls continued down barely illuminated corridor, however, the atmosphere was silent and tense.  
Eventually the duo reached an old door. It was massive and worn, the dirt scraped off on the sides. “I’m no Sherlock Holmes, but those marks on the door are strange, as if whoever regularly opens this mustn’t have much control over their hands” Mused Toko, as she helped heaved open the heavy door. It opened with an unfortunately loud squeal.  
That must’ve been what attracted their attention. Without warning a whole crowd of Monokuma surrounded the girls, now suddenly glad of how ready they had their guns. Komaru tried to shoot them, but she was knocked down, next seeing her friend in danger, Toko used her stun gun and Syo tried to slice the robots, but it was no use. The girls where quickly overwhelmed and then….. carried off?  
As the two girls where forcibly taken to their destination, all they could do was watched aa Monokuma moved boxes around the heavy pile, and wonder what on earth they were doing that for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if Im doing this correctly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please tell me what I can improve! I plan on adding more longer chapters later. Also Im sorry if I tagged anything incorrectly, I'm new to this haha. Also i havent watched the anime, so I have no clue if its accurate once you have.


End file.
